


Collection of Random Events

by Thongchan



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Gen, Grand Theft Auto V - Freeform, Multi, Random events, been quiet, im back sort of, thought of doing this just now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of random events that occurs in the GTA V story. Like the protagonists, Monique will have random event encounters during her adventures all over Los Santos and outside of Los Santos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collection of Random Events

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, GTA V readers!
> 
> I been quiet from this fandom for two whole months because of my work schedule, but I have not forgotten about my Welcome to Los Santos story that I desired to continue. I'm currently writing up Chapter 15, but I am not sure when I'll be able to post the chapter. 
> 
> I decided to make a collection of short mission chapters in order to show that I am still interested in the fandom and that I'm alive. Like in the game, Monique will be having random event missions that she would come across during her time living in Los Santos.
> 
> To those who doesn't know who Monique is, Monique Frances is the main female protagonist in my Welcome to Los Santos story, who originally came from Liberty City to start over in Los Santos.
> 
> Be advised that these chapters will be out of order from the timeline events.

Monique had decided to have a peaceful drive along the Baytree Canyon Road in Great Chaparral. From all the havoc that she dealt with back in Los Santos, the woman was stressed out from it and wanted to relax for just once. Normally, she would stay at home and sleep all day or watch some Terry Ringer, but she decided to have a long, quiet stroll out in the grassy landscape-- with no interruptions whatsoever.

"The air up here is rather nice, since Los Santos has been tainted by smog." Monique said to herself as she sighed. "Wish I could live out in this wilderness."

Monique drove down the road until she spotted something that has caught her attention. "What's this?"

She spotted two older gentlemen, wearing nothing but just tank tops and tennis shoes, attacking a young, blonde woman. The young woman was trying her best to fight back against two males, but cringed when she saw one of them holding a pistol.

Monique, at first, grew disgusted when she saw two males not wearing any pants nor undergarments, thinking they were raping the girl. But, as she kept watching, it looked more like an attack rather than rape.

"Okay, this is getting way out of hand. I gotta help this woman." The pinkette said as she parked her vehicle aside, taking out her pistol from her glove compartment and walked up towards the malevolent males.

"Hey old geezers, why don't you pick on someone who can actually fight you?!" Monique shouted as the two males turned their attention to the young girl.

"Another young woman? You younger generation ruined everything!" Older guy #1 told her.

"We will drink the blood of young people like you!" Older guy #2 said as he aimed the pistol at Monique.

"I don't have time for this crap." Monique sighed as she rolled out the way from the bullet and she made a headshot at the first guy's head, making him fall back onto his back.

"You will pay for the cause of his de--" BOOM! The second guy was killed right within seconds.

Monique sighed as she lowered her pistol down and went to help the young girl. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Ugh those two geezers attacked me! I thought I was going to die." The victim said as she removed the dust off of her clothes.

"Luckily, I saved you from those guys," Monique told her, "But I can't just leave you stranded out here after that assault. I'll take you home. Where do you live?"

"I live on Senora Road. It's close to the Redwood Lights Truck." The blonde told her as she got inside of the vehicle.

"Alright." Monique got into the driver's seat and begin to drive away from the gruesome scene, driving down the almost empty road. The ride grew quiet as Monique cleared her throat.

"I know it's none of my business or whatever...But, why were those dudes attacking you? I thought they were committing sexual assault on you." Monique asked as she kept her eyes on the road.

"I was just talking to a friend on my cell phone when I hear them behind me, yelling about the industrial revolution and the internet." The girl said before she continued, "At first, I thought they were two senile old timers who had escaped from a nursing home, but they kept yelling at me some more and pinned me down to the ground."

"Geez, that's just way too crazy for my taste." The pinkette shook her head. "Anything else they said to you?"

"Well, they talked about a manifest and how they will drink my blood. It was creepy." The blonde replied.

"Ew..Just who were these guys exactly?"

"Well from looking at them, I realized that they were a bunch of old men from the baby boom generation and they were complaining on how technology had ruined the world." The blonde told her as Monique cackled in amusement.

"Technology ruined the world?! Come on! If they said technology had "ruined" the world, then why the fuck were they using a damn car? That sounds like a hypocrite to me." Monique said.

"I know, right? They're like super religious people from the east that are showed on MeTV, only they hate the modern world and they would go to some marketplace to pick up some Eris shoes." The blonde finished.

As Monique kept driving through the road, she shook her head in disbelief.

"I just find it funny on how these baby boomers have hatred towards the new generation, where ironically, they were born from the WORST generation in the history of all time. Like, come on."

"I know! Baby boomers complain about everything they see in this generation and they really fucked the world with their total bull crap. They can't bring back on what they had from the past generation and sometimes, they're gonna have to deal with it." The blonde said.

"Especially if they have to use the technology they need to have for certain things, like a cell phone would be nice." Monique said before she continued. "Cell phones are way better than those old fashioned telephones and they can have communication anywhere without going to a damn shitty payphone."

"Internet would be so much better than reading newspapers. I mean, who reads newspapers nowadays where you can read articles online?" The blonde asked.

"Heh, tell that to those who still read newspapers. Baby boomers like that scare me honestly, especially if they're..naked at the bottom for unknown reasons." The pinkette shuddered in disgust.

"I don't even know either.." The blonde agreed as she saw her house up ahead, surrounded by little dried up bushes. "There's my place!"

"I can see it right now, let me pull up right now." Monique said as she drove her vehicle up on the drive way, seeing a man wearing a green camouflage vest and denim jeans that has some dirt on them.

"Alright, you're home now. Stay safe and try not to walk alone on a desert like this or at least have a vehicle. God knows that sick freaks like those geezers would patrol around the area, kidnapping random young people who be hitchhiking out here and do some freaky ritual." Monique said.

"You're such a lifesaver. Thank you miss and I'll be sure to be careful next time!" The blonde thanked Monique as she pulled out 80 dollars and gave it to her before walking towards the man, who the pinkette believed is her boyfriend.

"80 dollars? I could get used to being a Samaritan and help people I don't even know." Monique said to herself as she drove away from the house and drove onto the road.

"I think I've relaxed enough for today.. I'm going to go back home and just stay home to watch more Terry Ringer.. Shit gets even more crazier out in the desert." The pinkette sighed as she drove off into the sunset, wanting to end her day by going home and relax on her couch.

Sometimes, things get crazy wherever place she goes.


End file.
